particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Maurice Tylenol
Maurice Tylenol (January 3, 4040 - August 11, 4180) was the Leader of Ár Ré from 4158 to , and the same party's presidential candidate from 4165 to . She was previously the Spokesperson for Health and Social Services from the party's founding to her election as Leader. She held the same position from 4059 to 4078 during her time in the Conservative Party of Kirlawa, under Alexander Magnum III. Tylenol was the longest-serving member of the Cabinet of Ár Ré at the time of her election as Leader. Tylenol, like Malagasy Thatcher, underwent operations to extend her lifespan. Tylenol served as a general practitioner during her tenure in the CPK, before being licensed to practice internal medicine in 4082. She was one of the Cabinet members to resign in the final days of the CPK, but did not join offshoot parties like Saoirse or the Nuchtmark Conservative Party. Tylenol's leadership was primarily evidence-based and focused on health and social issues, which she specialised in personally and politically. Background Tylenol was born in a small town in Dirguzia to an extended family of doctors. She practiced Medicine at the University of Dirguzia while concurrently serving as Spokesperson for Health and Social Services for the Conservative Party of Kirlawa. Conservative Party of Kirlawa (4055 - 4078) At the age of 15, Tylenol joined the youth wing of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa. At the time, she was still in school and had to balance her studies with her political activity. She quickly rose to prominence within party circles for her eloquence, level-headedness and pragmatism. In 4059, as Tylenol began to study medicine at university, then-leader Alexander Magnum III announced in a surprising move to appoint Maurice Tylenol as the Spokesperson for Health and Social Services. At the time, it was rare for a doctor to continue his/her studies while serving in politics, especially at such a young age. In the June elections that year, Tylenol was elected to a seat in the General Assembly of Kirlawa, serving her home province of Dirguzia. She was one of the youngest members of the General Assembly at the time. During the final years of the party, discontent grew within the Cabinet over the party's direction and failure to make proper policy. Tylenol was disheartened by the lack of focus and perceived it to be a signal for her to leave her post - she resigned from the post of Spokesperson in 4078, alongside many of her colleagues. Her membership was due to expire that year - she opted not to renew, thus ending her membership of the CPK. Ár Ré Spokesperson (4085 - 4158) No longer involved in politics, Tylenol furthered her studies by studying internal medicine at her alma mater. When she graduated in 4084, rumours circulated of a potential merger between two offshoots of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa - Saoirse, a Kilani-interests organisation comprised mainly of CPK members, and the Nuchtmark Conservative Party, a former franchise-turned-separate entity of the CPK. When both groups indeed merged in 4085 to form Ár Ré, Tylenol registered and became active in politics once more. In the inaugural leadership elections, Tylenol neither stood nor endorsed a candidate and remain largely neutral. When Magnum III was elected as Leader of Ár Ré and formed his Cabinet, he nominated Tylenol for the post of Spokesperson of Health and Social Services, the post she previously served under the CPK. Tylenol agreed, believing that Magnum "was not the root of the CPK's downfall but rather an element of it". Tylenol was elected to her seat in the General Assembly once again. When Ár Ré formed a government for the first time in 4095, she served in the Magnum III ministry as the Minister for Health and Social Services. The ministry dissolved in 4100. She continued to serve as Spokesperson for Health and Social Services as other leaders succeeded Magnum. When April McConaughey succeeded Minato Monata as the next Leader of Ár Ré, she initiated the party's first major reshuffle since the Magnum III ministry. Tylenol, however, retained her post - she became the longest serving member of the Cabinet of Ár Ré (Gurangus, who also retained the post since 4085, was appointed several days after her). Ár Ré leadership election, 4158 After a disastrous election result in January 4158, McConaughey resigned from her post as Leader of Ár Ré, triggering a fresh leadership election. Tylenol, who did not participate in any of the previous leadership elections of Ár Ré, decided to stand this round, alongside contemporary Ember Powell, the Spokesperson for Education and Culture. She announced her candidacy on January 28, 4158 - two days after Powell. In the election, which saw 96,236 valid votes cast, Tylenol won 52.0% of the vote, or 49,995 votes. She was thus elected to serve as Leader of Ár Ré effective immediately upon the announcement of the result. Ár Ré presidential primary, 4164 Although McConaughey resigned as the party's Leader in 4158, she remained the party's candidate until the 4161 presidential election, whereupon she officially withdrew her candidacy for all future elections. Tylenol participated and won the primary. Leader and Presidential Candidate of Ár Ré Personal life Tylenol had no partner and bore no children. She underwent a life extension surgery in 4091, at the age of 51. She is expected to live until at most 4200, unless she opts for another life extension surgery.